Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device with a three-dimensional channel.
A FinFET has been proposed as one of the semiconductor devices with a three-dimensional channel. In the FinFET, a fin-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate electrode is formed on the silicon body. Since the FinFET has a three-dimensional channel, it can be easily scaled down. Further, the FinFET exhibits improved current controllability, when compared with a conventional planar transistor with the same gate length.